


Past bedtime

by Uniblabblab



Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, maybe a little plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniblabblab/pseuds/Uniblabblab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is always working in the home office, and Ai decides to be a bad boy in order to receive some of his boyfriend's attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past bedtime

Nitori slumped on the couch his arms winding around his knees. For the past few days Nitori has been coming home from the bakery that he worked at only to find Sousuke shut up in his home office. Fuming to himself Nitori trudged over to the kitchen, opening the fridge to see leftovers of tonight’s dinner that he wrapped up for Sousuke. _He could at least come out and ate dinner with me._ They have been dating for a few years now, and even started living together. 

However, for these past few days Nitori was sure that he could have thrown a party in their living room without his boyfriend knowing. Yesterday, Nitori was so bored that he actually ended up cleaning the house. Walking over to their bed Nitori sat down and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight, and he needed to start heading to bed. Slipping into the sheets, Nitori shut the bedside light off. Closing his eyes Nitori reached around for Sousuke’s warmth, but was met with nothing but sheets.

Throwing the bedding from his body Nitori stomped to the living room, and was about to demand that Sousuke join him in bed. However, the more mature side of Nitori reminded him that his boyfriend couldn’t just blow off important work since he was the son of the company President. Opening the fridge Nitori grabbed the leftovers and knocked on the office door. Sousuke answered with a gruff, “Come in.”

Nitori smiled as he entered offering the dish, “You missed dinner again.”

Sousuke glanced at the clock, “Shit, it’s already that time again. Ai, shouldn’t you be going to bed? Don’t you have to get up early?”

Nitori placed the dish down, mindful of the papers, “You should be going to be too, Sou.”

“I have all this work still to complete.”

“But you need your rest so you can complete your work.”

“Ai, I know, but I need to finish this,” Sousuke whispered kissing the smaller boy’s brow.

Nitori climbed onto his boyfriend’s lap, “Please, punish me for staying up past my bedtime.” Nitori leaned forward whispering into Sousuke’s ear, “Please Daddy.” Then his teeth began pulling on Sousuke’s ear before littering a trail of kisses down his jaw.

Sousuke’s hands instinctively grabbed the large orbs of the other boy’s ass and started massaging them causing Nitori to groan into Sousuke’s neck. “Is this why you came here? To get punished,” Sousuke asked. _Damn his boyfriend was such a tease._

“Yes, please,” Nitori begged as he pulled off his shirt.

“Look at your nipples standing ready for me,” Sousuke leaned down to suck one of the pink nubs into his mouth; while he pinched the other between his fingers. Nitori threw back his head wrapping his arms around Sousuke. Sousuke’s tongue swirled the nub, coating it in his saliva. He ensured that it was nice and hardened before moving to the next one. “Baby, you are such a slut. Look at your nipples just begging to be licked. Do you want me to mark you?”

“Daddy, plea-ah,” Nitori gasped as Sousuke started sucking on the sensitive flesh near one of Nitori’s nipples. Sousuke pulled back proud that it would be a bruise in the morning. “Daddy, please my ass.”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Please.”

Sousuke suddenly stood causing Nitori to grip onto him toughly until he felt his back press against the smooth surface of Sousuke’s desk. Sousuke quickly removed Nitori’s pants leaving him in only his boxers. Wanting more of his Daddy’s touch Nitori opened his legs as wide as he could inviting the man in. Sousuke smiled down at him, “Oh, baby, you’re such a slut. This is what you wanted to be spread out on my desk with me plowing into you.”

“Yes, God. Please, Daddy. Give me your big cock. I need it in my ass.”

Sousuke chuckled at the begging boy beneath him who had drool trickling out of the corner of his mouth, “Just sucking on your nipples has gotten you this needy, Ai?”

In answer Nitori arched his back off the desk. Sousuke smiled and leaned forward and started mouthing Nitori’s cock through his boxers. Nitori’s hands instantly started running through Sousuke’s hair, “I want to take them off, and feel you directly, Daddy.” Sousuke ignored the request, and continued to mouth his baby boy. A wet spot appeared on the boxers from Nitori’s precum. Above him Nitori was a moaning, writhing mess.

After he deemed that Nitori had enough punishment Sousuke stripped the boxers off and held three fingers before Nitori’s mouth, “Suck.”

Nitori happily complied easily pulling the fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. Sousuke’s erection was straining to be freed of his pants at the site of Nitori practically gagging himself on Sousuke’s fingers. Pulling them out of his delicious mouth with a pop Sousuke commanded, “Turn over with your ass in the air.”

Nitori obeyed balancing on his shaking forearms, “Yes, Daddy.”

Without warning Sousuke thrust a finger in Nitori making his head fly backwards, “Ah, Daddy. More.”

Once Sousuke was satisfied with watching Nitori try and fuck himself on one of his fingers he added a second one and watched Nitori shudder, “Shit, ah, Daddy. Please, stop with the fingers. I just want your cock.”

Sousuke kissed Nitori’s ass, “I have to stretch you so that my cock can fit inside of your tight ass, babe. I don’t want you to tear.”

“I don’t care. Please tear me. I feel like I’m going crazy. I need you, daddy.”

Sousuke added a third finger, and before long Nitori’s entrance was puckering around it. “Ready, baby.”

“Yes-ah,” Nitori screamed as Sousuke’s thick cock entered him. Nitori’s one hand reached over his head to clutch at the top of Sousuke’s desk; while the other steadied itself of Sousuke’s forearm. A slight bulge appeared on Nitori’s stomach from where Sousuke’s dick was buried inside of him, “I’m ready, move.”

Sousuke nodded and started thrusting hard enough to make the desk rock slightly. Nitori rocked his head back and forth as his ass was repeatedly filled.”God, Daddy you feel so good. Don’t stop! Please, fuck me harder! AH!”

“You’re such a little slut, Ai, begging to be fucked harder,” Sousuke bent forward biting one of Nitori’s nipples. Nitori screamed again back arching off the desk so that his nipples could receive more attention. Then he started pushing back harder against the fat cock buried deep inside of him making the bulge more visible. 

“Daddy I’m close.”

“Can I cum inside, baby?”

“Cum inside of me. I want you to fill me up. Make me pregnant with your children.”

“Fuck, I’m cumming, Ai.”

“Daddy, fuck me.”

They orgasimed at the same time and Nitori panted feeling Sousuke’s cums paint the inside of his ass. Sousuke pulled out then sat in his chair as Nitori remained on his desk. Sousuke rolled his chair closer and licked up Nitori’s ass tasting his own cum, “God, my sweet Ai, you’re killing me.”

Nitori shivered, “Daddy, it’s passed my bedtime.”

“Well, we better get you there shouldn’t we,” Sousuke picked Nitori up and carried him back to their room. Work forgotten until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
